Sorry, Sorry
by JungJ
Summary: SEQUEL/Hanya selembar kisah yang tertulis setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu/Kyuhyun/Minho/Brothership
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sorry, Sorry**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Choi Minho as Jung Minho**

 **Tan Hangeng as Cho Hangeng (Kyuhyun's appa)**

 **Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul (Kyuhyun's eomma)**

 **Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho (Minho's appa)**

 **Kim Jaejoong as Jung Jae Joong (Minho's eomma)**

 **Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon**

 **Lee Jonghyun as Lee Jonghyun**

 **And other**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Family, angst, friendship, brothership**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: just fanfic, don't like don't read, death chara, typos, OOC, GS for some characters, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Chapter: 1 of 2**

 **Summary:** "Pegang tanganku. Kumohon..."/"Mengganggu saja!"/Kenapa Kyuhyun hyung tega sekali. Kyuhyun hyung membuat Changmin hyung pergi." /"Jangan salahkan Tuhan jika Kyuhyun hyung tiba-tiba menyerah."/"Annyeong, Minho-ya... "/"Jadi-... aku tetap tidak akan mendapatkan maaf darimu?"/"Kau tau dimana Kyuhyun?"/"Kudengar Cho Kyuhyun sunbae mengalami kecelakaan pagi tadi."

 **Happy reading**

.

.

.

.

 _"Pegang tanganku!" teriak seorang bocah pada bocah lain yang tengah bergelantungan di sisi jembatan. Sungguh pemandangan yang akan membuat siapapun berteriak kaget. Bagaimana tidak. Seorang bocah nampak bergelantungan di sisi jembatan, dengan bocah lain yang mencoba menolongnya._

 _"Aku tidak bisa!" Bocah yang tengah berpegangan pada pembatas jembatan itu nampak kesulitan mempertahankan tubuhnya yang serasa akan jatuh. Sedangkan bocah lain yang berusaha menolong temannya itu kini merundukkan tubuhnya melewati pembatas jembatan. Ia sudah berteriak minta tolong sejak tadi namun belum ada seorangpun yang datang membantu._

 _Bocah berkulit pucat itu semakin merunduk, berusaha menggapai tangan bocah lain yang masih berpegangan di pembatas jembatan. Tangan pendeknya dipaksa menjulur lebih panjang._

 _"Jangan melihat ke bawah!" teriaknya mencoba melarang. Namun, bocah yang masih berusaha mempertahankan tubuhnya itu telah menengok ke bawah, pada sungai dengan aliran yang tidak deras namun terlihat dalam. Seketika rasa takut menjalari bocah duabelas tahun itu._

 _"Ayo, pegang tanganku!"_

 _Ia ingin meraih uluran tangan di depannya namun tidak bisa. Ia akan jatuh bila melepas salah satu tangannya. Ia meringis saat tangannya terasa nyeri dan sakit._

 _Tiba-tiba buliran bening jatuh tepat di wajah bocah tinggi itu saat mendongak._

 _"Pegang tanganku. Kumohon... " lirihan itu membuatnya terkesiap. Teman kecilnya itu tengah menangis sembari berusaha merunduk. Memaksa kaki dan tangan yang lebih pendek darinya itu terjulur lebih panjang._

 _HUUP_

 _Berhasil. Bocah pucat itu berhasil menggapai salah satu tangan temannya itu._

 _"Kau akan jatuh bila seperti ini!" Teriak bocah yang tengah bertarung nyawa itu. Ia justru khawatir pada bocah lain yang hanya melingkarkan kaki pada pembatas jembatan sebagai pegangan._

 _Namun bocah itu tidak menanggapi. Ia justru kembali berteriak meminta tolong._

 _Tujuh detik berlalu dan mereka masih tetap di posisi yang sama. Namun terlihat jelas keduanya mulai meringis kesakitan karena posisinya. Bocah pucat itu mulai merasakan nyeri pada tangannya. Begitupula dengan bocah yang tengah bertarung nyawa itu._

 _"Argghh...!"_

 _"Tidakk..!" Teriak bocah pucat itu kala salah satu genggaman tangan pada tangannya mulai merenggang. Bocah itu semakin menangis melihat temannya meringis. Ia kembali berteriak meminta tolong._

 _Sampai sepuluh detik kemudian ia baru melihat beberapa orang dari ujung jalan nampak berlarian ke arahnya sambil berteriak untuk tidak melepas genggaman tangannya._

 _"Jangan dilepas. Mereka akan menolongmu... " ucap bocah itu meyakinkan. Ia terisak kala temannya itu meringis kesakitan._

 _"Aku tidak bisa. Tanganku sakit."_

 _"Jangan dilepas!"_

 _"Kau juga kesakitan. Lepaskan saja."_

 _"Aku tidak akan melakukannya! Kau akan jatuh!"_

 _"Kau juga bisa terjatuh! "_

 _Bocah pucat itu semakin terisak kala genggaman tangannya semakin merenggang. Ia mati-mati mempererat genggamannya namun gagal. Tubuh kecilnya juga tidak punya kekuatan lebih untuk menarik temannya naik._

 _"Tidak... Changmin... mereka sudah dekat. Bertahanlah sedikit lagi..."_

 _Bocah yang mulai merasakan tubuhnya melayang itu hanya bisa membalas tatapan temannya itu dengan lembut. Seolah ia baik-baik saja, walaupun sebenarnya tidak._

 _"Aku tidak kuat. Maafkan aku, Kyu. Sampaikan pada Minho, aku menyanyanginya."_

 _Genggaman itu terlepas bersamaan dengan tubuh bocah duabelas tahun itu yang terjatuh ke sungai._

 _"Changmin!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kedua manik cokelat itu terbuka seiring dengan hembusan napas yang terasa lebih cepat. Kyuhyun menghapus peluh di dahinya lalu melirik pada jam di kamarnya. Disingkapnya selimut yang sebelumnya menyelimuti tubuhnya lalu beranjak dari ranjang. Ia harus bersiap untuk ke sekolah.

"Hhahh... "

.

.

.

Pemuda bermata kodok itu mendesah untuk kesekian kali. Kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah di koridor sekolah yang ramai dengan siswa yang baru datang. Sesekali ia nampak mengecek jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Minho-ya..!"

Suara itu lagi.

Pemuda dengan nama lengkap Jung Minho itu mengacuhkan teriakan seseorang yang sudah ia hapal siapa itu. Ia justru semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Kenapa baru berangkat? Tidak seperti biasanya kau datang saat bel masuk hampir berbunyi."

Langkah kaki yang lebih pendek itu terlihat berusaha menjajari langkah kaki panjang milik Minho. Kedua manik karamel milik pemuda bersurai coklat itu berbinar. Berbanding terbalik dengan sorot mata Minho yang terlihat datar namun memendam amarah.

"Kau ada les hari ini? Bibi Jung kemarin bilang begitu padaku. Haruskah aku menunggumu?"

 _Tap tap tap_

Suara langkah kaki seolah menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"Kau pasti belum sarapan. Kebetulan aku membawa bekal. Kau-..."

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu menutup matanya kala merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke samping. Ia berpikir tubuhnya akan membentur dinding disampingnya, namun ternyata tidak.

"Kyuhyun-ah... " seorang pemuda berlesung pipi memegang kedua bahunya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun, pemuda bersurai coklat itu membalasnya dengan senyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa," balasnya lalu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Ia hanya diam, walau sorot mata orang yang baru menolongnya itu terlihat khawatir.

"Mengganggu saja!"

Kedua manik cokelatnya beralih menatap punggung lebar Minho yang menghilang di balik kerumunan siswa di koridor sekolah. Tatapan yang sedari tadi nampak berbinar kini terlihat sendu, sarat akan rasa bersalah.

"Kyuhyun-ah... "

Kyuhyun melupakan seseorang yang masih berdiri disampingnya.

"Ayo masuk kelas, Siwon."

.

.

.

Perempuan berparas cantik itu memandangi selembar foto ditangannya dengan wajah sendu. Tangan lentiknya mengelus permukaan foto yang menampilkan dua sosok anak kecil yang sedang tersenyum.

"Changmin-... Eomma merindukanmu..."

Jaejoong membawa selembar foto kepelukannya. Airmatanya turun seiring dengan kenangan akan putra sulungnya yang terlebih dulu pergi.

"Boo... kenapa menangis?"

Yunho yang baru memasuki kamar membawa sang istri kepelukannya. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Aku merindukan Changmin kecil kita," jawab Jaejoong masih dengan isakan.

Yunho tersenyum simpul. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, sudut hatinya mengatakan hal yang sama seperti istrinya. Ia merindukan Changmin.

"Changmin kita sudah bahagia di surga, Boo. Jangan khawatir."

Wanita itu merenggangkan pelukannya lalu menatap sang suami masih dengan mata yang basah. "Aku tau itu. Hanya saja, aku sedang merindukannya. Hanya itu." Ucapnya diiringi senyum.

Yunho tersenyum lalu menghapus jejak airmata di pipi Jaejoong. Kemudian memeluk Jaejoong lebih erat.

"Aku pulang...!" Suara putra bungsunya membuat Jaejoong melepas pelukannya. Ia mengusap pipinya yang masih dihiasi airmata.

"Minho sudah pulang. Ayo ke depan, Yun."

Jaejoong berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Yunho. Yunho dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangan Jaejoong. Keduanya bergandengan keluar dari kamar menuju pintu depan.

Sampai di ruang tamu, Yunho dan Jaejoong mendapati Minho tengah memejamkan mata di sofa. Jaejoong menghampiri sang putra lalu duduk disampingnya, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berdiri di samping sofa.

"Kau lelah, sayang? Mau eomma buatkan sesuatu, eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong melihat putranya yang terlihat sangat letih.

Minho membuka matanya lalu menatap ibunya. "Tidak perlu, eomma. Aku hanya ingin tidur setelah ini." Ucap Minho. Yunho duduk disisi sofa yang lain -disamping Minho- lalu mengelus rambut Minho.

"Jagoan appa ini. Kegiatan apa yang sampai membuatmu terlihat lelah seperti ini, huh?"

Minho melirik sang ayah. "Hanya bermain sepakbola saja, appa." Ia kembali memejamkan mata, menikmati elusan sayang dirambutnya. Wajah lelahnya berubah menjadi lebih cerah dengan senyum tipis yang terlukis di bibirnya.

"Oh ya, kau sarapan dimana, sayang? Tadi Kyuhyun kesini tapi kau sudah berangkat."

Senyum Minho lenyap dalam sekejap. Pemuda itu menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan Yunho yang mengelusnya. Minho juga menatap Jaejoong dan Yunho dengan raut tidak nyaman.

"Aku mau ke kamar."

Jaejoong menghela napas. "Jangan menghindar lagi, Min. Eomma ingin kau mengubah pandanganmu terhadap Kyuhyun. Dia-..."

"Aku mengantuk."

"Minho!" Panggil Jaejoong saat melihat putranya beranjak dari sofa. Namun Minho tidak bergeming. Ia mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong akan beranjak segera meraih tangan Jaejoong. "Biarkan dia, Boo. Minho sedang lelah saat ini. Kita cari waktu yang lebih tepat untuk bicara dengannya."

"Tapi, Yun-..."

"Boo..."

Jaejoong akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Ia menatap sendu pada punggung Minho yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamar.

 _'Sampai kapan Minho akan menyalahkan Kyuhyun?_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kebas setelah berkutat dengan soal matematika selama satu jam. Dirapikannya semua buku dan alat tulis. Kemudian ia mematikan lampu belajar.

"Dimana ponselku?"

Tangan pucatnya mencari di tas sekolah namun tidak menemukan benda pipih itu. Ia mulai membuka satu persatu laci mejanya, berharap menemukan ponsel yang entah berada dimana.

"Bagaimana bisa aku meletakkan ponsel di laci bawah?" Tanyanya heran. Ia mengambil ponselnya. Kyuhyun akan menutup kembali laci tersebut, namun sesuatu mengurungkan niatnya.

Diambilnya tumpukan kertas kabar yang menumpuk disana. Matanya menatap nanar pada kertas koran ditangannya. Tulisan di kertas kabar itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan mata.

"Chwang, aku benar 'kan?"

Lirih. Sebaris kalimat itu terucap lirih ditengah suasana yang sunyi. Kyuhyun merasa kedua matanya mulai memanas. Ia segera mendongak untuk menghalau buliran bening yang siap meluncur dari sudut matanya.

Flashback

 _Kyuhyun mematung melihat jenazah Changmin yang mulai diturunkan ke dalam liang lahat. Airmatanya turun tanpa bisa dikontrol. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Kyuhyun bisa melihat Jaejoong yang menangis. Belum lagi Minho yang sejak tadi tidak mau menghentikan tangisnya._

 _"Changmin hyung tidak boleh pergi. Appa-... aku mau Changmin hyung pulang."_

 _Rengekan bocah yang akan genap sebelas tahun pada bulan depan itu membuat beberapa pelayat tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya._

 _"Appa-... hyung bilang akan merayakan ulang tahunku. Hyung bilang akan memberiku hadiah PSP sama seperti milik Kyuhyun hyung." Bocah bermata kodok itu kembali merengek. Yunho kemudian menggendong putranya._

 _Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya._

 _"Ssttt... Min, Changmin hyung tidak akan kembali. Ia harus tidur karena Tuhan sudah memanggilnya."_

 _Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap kedua orangtuanya yang juga berurai airmata._

 _Beberapa orang dengan baju hitam mulai membubarkan diri. Upacara pemakaman telah selesai. Namun dua keluarga yang sama-sama merasa kehilangan itu enggan untuk beranjak._

 _Heechul mengusap airmatanya. Ia menatap sang suami lalu mengkode lewat matanya. Hangeng hanya mengangguk lalu menggandeng Heechul dan juga Kyuhyun, putranya yang sedari tadi hanya diam._

 _"Yun, Jae, kami turut berduka cita. Dan juga-..." Hangeng menarik napasnya. "...-kami minta maaf karena Kyuhyun-..." Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada Hangeng. Apakah-...?_

 _"Tidak, hyung! Jangan pernah menyalahkan Kyuhyun dalam kejadian ini. Semua sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan." Yunho yang masih menggendong Minho yang mulai tenang, menyela ucapan Hangeng dengan cepat._

 _"Kami sudah mengikhlaskan kepergian Changmin. Oppa, eonni, semua sudah berlalu. Jangan membebani anak sekecil Kyuhyun dengan semua ini." Jaejoong memandang pasangan suami istri itu dengan tulus._

 _Hangeng dan Heechul menatap sahabatnya itu dengan penuh haru. Heechul segera berhambur memeluk Jaejoong._

 _"Maafkan kami. Harusnya kami yang menenangkan kalian yang sedang bersedih. Kalian baru saja kehilangan putra yang kalian sayang. Sekali lagi, mafkan kami. Semoga Changmin diterima di sisi Tuhan." Heechul berucap diiringi airmata._

 _Minho yang mulai berhenti menangis tiba-tiba meminta turun. Yunho menurunkan sang putra._

 _Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum melihat Minho mendekatinya. Ia harus minta maaf pada Minho, begitu pikirnya._

 _"Min-..."_

 _Plakk_

 _"Minho!"_

 _Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk dengan wajah kaget. Ia menatap wajah Minho yang sarat akan kebencian saat menatapnya._

 _Tidak ada yang sadar sejak kapan Minho telah mendekati Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik tubuh Hangeng. Bahkan sampai suara tamparan itu terdengar, baru lah keempat orang dewasa itu tersadar._

 _Yunho segera memegangi putranya. Begitupun Hangeng yang membawa putra tunggalnya kepelukannya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan, Min?! Kenapa kau memukul Kyuhyun?" Yunho tanpa sadar membentak Minho._

 _"Hiks... hiks... " bocah kecil itu kembali menangis. "Kenapa Kyuhyun hyung tega sekali. Kyuhyun hyung membuat Changmin hyung pergi."_

 _Tangis Minho membuat keempat orang dewasa temasuk bocah kecil lain disana tertegun._

 _"Kenapa appa membentak Minho? Hiks... hiks... " tangis bocah itu._

 _Jaejoong mengelus lengan sang suami. Yunho memejamkan mata._

 _"Maafkan appa karena membentakmu. Tapi Minho tidak boleh melakukan hal itu lagi pada Kyuhyun hyung." Yunho membawa Minho kedekapannya._

 _"Min, Kyuhyun hyung tidak salah. Yang membuat Changmin hyung pergi adalah Tuhan, bukan Kyuhyun hyung." Jelas Jaejoong sembari mengelus rambut putranya yang menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk leher sang ayah. Ia kemudian menatap kedua orang didepannya._

 _"Maafkan Minho. Dia masih terguncang."_

 _Heechul tersenyum simpul. Ia mengangguk walau terpaksa. Matanya menatap nanar pada sang putra yang memeluk leher Hangeng erat. Heechul bahkan bisa melihat bekas kemerahan di pipi kiri putranya._

 _"Kami pamit dulu. Sekali lagi kami minta maaf dan turut berduka cita."_

Flashback end

Walau lima tahun telah berlalu, namun Kyuhyun seolah masih dapat merasakan perih di pipinya akibat tamparan Minho. Belum lagi, wajah Minho saat itu masih terngiang jelas di otaknya.

Memang, ayah dan ibu Changmin tidak pernah menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Begitupun orangtua Kyuhyun yang selalu meyakinkan jika Kyuhyun tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Namun, jika teringat kejadian waktu itu, Kyuhyun seakan ingin ikut terjun bersama Changmin. Lima tahun ini terasa sangat berat bagi Kyuhyun. Ia belum mendapat maaf dari Minho sampai saat ini.

"Minho... "

Mungkin Minho tidak mengatakan dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat di pemakaman Changmin. Namun, perlakuan Minho saat ini justru membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah.

"Maaf... "

.

.

.

Hari berlalu menjadi bulan. Kyuhyun yang telah duduk di kelas tiga semakin sibuk dengan ujian kelulusan. Selama persiapan ujian, Kyuhyun masih tetap mendekati Minho walau tidak sesering hari biasa.

 _'Min, ini bekal untukmu. Kau pasti malas untuk makan siang, 'kan?'_

Seulas senyum terpatri di bibir Minho. Jonghyun menatap penuh arti pada Minho yang masih memandangi sekotak bekal di mejanya.

"Min...!"

"Huh?"

Jonghyun menatap Minho yang nampak gelagapan. Temannya itu dengan cepat mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Dari Kyuhyun hyung lagi?" Tanya Jonghyun pada Minho. Pasalnya, sudah hampir dua bulan ini, Jonghyun selalu mendapati bekal makanan di meja Minho. Dan selama itu pula, Jonghyun mulai menyadari jika Minho tidak benar-benar menolak pemberian Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah." Jawab Minho asal. Minho kemudian mengambil bekal itu lalu meletakkannya di kolong meja dengan acuh.

Jonghyun hanya menggelengkan kepala. _Keras kepala,_ batin pemuda itu.

"Jangan salahkan Tuhan jika Kyuhyun hyung tiba-tiba menyerah."

Minho menatap Jonghyun penuh tanya. "Maksudnya?"

Jonghyun hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Pikir saja sendiri."

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tanpa terasa ujian kelulusan telah memasuki hari terakhir. Kyuhyun meneliti kertas jawabannya lalu tersenyum.

 _Krriinggg_

Setelah mengumpulkan kertas jawabannya, Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar kelas. Tiba-tiba ia ingin menemui Minho setelah ini.

"Kyuhyun...!"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Ia mendapati Siwon tengah berlari padanya.

"Bagaimana ujianmu?"

Keduanya berjalan beriringan.

"Tentu saja lancar. Aku yakin akan lulus dengan nilai baik." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh percaya diri. Siwon hanya tertawa melihatnya. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, rasa percaya diri yang dimiliki Kyuhyun bukan omong kosong belaka. Kyuhyun selalu berada di jajaran empat besar sebagai siswa berprestasi di sekolahnya.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon terus mengobrol di sepanjang jalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Aku pulang dulu, Kyu. Mengobrol denganmu membuatku lupa waktu. Sampai jumpa besok."

Kyuhyun hanya melambaikan tangan pada Siwon yang menghilang di balik pintu mobil. Ia menghela napas setelah menyadari hanya tinggal ia sendiri di tempat parkir yang luas ini. Mungkin terlalu larut dalam obrolannya bersama Siwon benar-benar membuatnya lupa waktu.

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya kala teringat sesuatu. "Ck! Aku 'kan ingin ke rumah Minho setelah ini." Ucapnya lalu memakai helmnya lalu menstarter motornya.

Selama di perjalanan pulang, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tanpa alasan. Sejak dua bulan lalu, ia memang jarang bertemu dengan Minho. Siswa kelas dua mendapat hari libur selama siswa kelas tiga ujian. Dan berhubung ujian telah selesai, Kyuhyun ingin menemui Minho hari ini.

Kyuhyun memarkir motornya setelah memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Jung. Ia membuka helmnya lalu menarik napasnya. Dengan langkah pasti, Kyuhyun mendekati pintu rumah.

Kyuhyun menekan bel yang terletak di sebelah kiri pintu. Selama beberapa detik, jantungnya seolah meminta keluar dari tubuhnya.

 _Cklek_

Kyuhyun harap-harap cemas dengan siapa yang akan membuka pintu rumah. Semoga Minho yang membuka pintu rumah, batin Kyuhyun.

Dan benar saja, pintu terbuka menampilkan Minho yang hanya memakai celana pendek selutut dan kaos oblong.

"Annyeong, Minho-ya... " sapa Kyuhyun dengan senyum. Berbanding terbalik dengan Minho yang justru menatap Kyuhyun risi.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Minho membalik badan lalu masuk kedalam. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul menyadari Minho tidak mengusirnya. Ya, walau ia juga merasa diizinkan masuk dengan kurang sopan.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Minho yang tengah menghadap layar televisi dengan joystick di tangannya.

"Kau bermain playstation? Boleh aku ikut?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian mendekati Minho. Namun, belum sampai Kyuhyun duduk, Minho telah beranjak.

"Pulanglah. Aku ingin tidur."

Ucapan Minho membuat Kyuhyun menunduk. Menatap karpet bulu yang ia pijak saat ini.

Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi terheran melihat Minho yang nampak 'kurang baik'. Lalu wanita paruh baya itu menengok ke ruang tamu. Ia menghela napas melihat seseorang yang berdiri mematung disana.

"Kyuhyun-ah... "

Kyuhyun tersentak mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Jaejoong tengah menatapnya penuh maaf.

"Bibi... "

"Maafkan Minho."

Kyuhyun menggeleng dibalik punggung Jaejoong. "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Maafkan aku, bi."

.

.

.

Pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu menatap kesal pada seseorang yang -kembali- mengikutinya seperti anak bebek mengikuti induknya. Padahal harusnya kelas tiga tidak perlu masuk setiap hari -kecuali hari Senin dan Kamis- karena ujian kelulusan telah dilaksanakan dan hanya tinggal menunggu pengumuman. Namun tidak dengan seseorang yang sejak dua minggu lalu selalu mengekor kemanapun ia pergi.

"Min, harusnya kau segera pulang. Bibi akan khawatir jika kau menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk nongkrong."

Minho mengabaikan ucapan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berusaha menjajari langkah panjangnya.

"Lebih baik kau pulang dan belajar. Sebentar lagi kau akan ujian kenaikan, Min." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi namun lagi-lagi tidak dihiraukan oleh Minho.

"Nilaimu menurun di semester lalu. Kau harus memperbaiki di sem-..."

"Diamlah! Jangan bersikap seolah kau mengetahui segalanya! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku!"

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata mendengar teriakan Minho. Tanpa menghiraukan pandangan bertanya dari beberapa siswa yang masih berada di koridor, Kyuhyun menjajari langkah Minho. Ia menarik lengan Minho untuk berhenti.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku sekali ini saja..." mohon Kyuhyun. Minho berhenti lalu berpaling tanpa mau menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Setidaknya Minho mau menuruti ucapannya -walau hanya kali ini.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berlutut di depan Minho. Beberapa siswa yang melihatnya membulatkan mata dan mulai berbisik. Namun, Minho hanya menatap datar pemandangan didepannya.

"Aku minta maaf padamu, pada mendiang kakakmu. Karena aku, Changmin pergi. Karena aku, kau kehilangan sosok kakak yang paling kau sayang." Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya untuk sekedar menarik napas.

"Pasti kau merasa sulit menghirup oksigen di tempat yang sama dengan orang yang telah membuat kakakmu pergi. Iya, bukan?" Kyuhyun tertawa getir mendapati Minho hanya diam.

"Dengan segala kehormatanku, aku meminta maaf padamu. Terserah kau mau memaafkanku atau tidak. Dan-... " Kyuhyun menarik napas lalu membuangnya perlahan. "...-jika kau kesulitan menghirup oksigen ditempat yang sama denganku, maka aku akan pergi. Aku tak akan ikut campur dalam semua hari-harimu."

Bisik-bisik semakin terdengar jelas. Walau jam sekolah sudah berakhir sejak dua jam lalu, namun beberapa siswa yang tengah mengikuti les dan ekskul masih cukup banyak. Dan beberapa dari mereka ikut menonton adegan di koridor itu.

"Sudah selesai dengan semua omong kosongmu?"

Pertanyaan itu cukup menyayat hati Kyuhyun. Ia berpaling menatap Minho. Selama beberapa detik dua pasang mata itu beradu tanpa saling berbicara. Sampai salah satu darinya mengalihkan pandangan lalu mulai berjalan menjauh.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar pada punggung Minho yang menghilang di belokan koridor. Siswa yang sejak tadi berkerumun mulai membubarkan diri sejak Minho melewatinya.

"Jadi-... aku tetap tidak akan mendapatkan maaf darimu?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab oleh hembusan angin. Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya dengan sedikit terhuyung. Kejadian barusan cukup menyedot separuh nyawanya.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia mulai berjalan. Memanggul setumpuk rasa bersalah di punggung dam juga hatinya.

.

.

.

Minho melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah. Tidak menyadari bisik-bisik disekitarnya akibat kejadian kemarin. Ada pertanyaan yang terbersit dihatinya saat tidak mendapati kehadiran seseorang yang selalu menggangu harinya.

 _Kemana orang itu?_

Harusnya orang itu masuk karena kelas tiga memang diwajibkan masuk setiap hari Senin dan Kamis. Dan hari ini adalah hari Kamis.

Remaja kelas dua SMA itu beberapa kali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Ia tanpa sadar menghela napas. Namun seolah tersadar, Minho segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengangkat bahunya -mencoba tidak peduli. Kaki panjangnya kembali melangkah melewati koridor kelas yang mulai ramai dilalui siswa yang berdatangan.

"Oi, Min!"

Seseorang menepuk bahu kirinya. Minho menoleh.

"Jong... wae?" Tanyanya setelah mengetahui jika Jonghyun yang memanggilnya. Ada setitik rasa kecewa, entah karena apa.

Jonghyun menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. Ia merangkul bahu Minho.

"Kau kupanggil beberapa kali sejak di ujung koridor tapi tidak menoleh. Kau sedang melamun? Atau sedang mencari seseorang?" Tanya Jonghyun penuh rasa ingin tau. Pasalnya sudah sejak lima menit yang lalu Jonghyun terus memanggil Minho, namun teman sekelasnya itu seperti tidak mendengarnya. Belum lagi, Minho beberapa kali menoleh ke kanan kiri seolah sedang mencari seseorang.

"Tidak, Jong. Mungkin aku melamun tadi." Balas Minho bohong.

Saat melewati koridor kelas tiga, Siwon tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Minho...!" Panggil pemuda berlesung pipit itu.

Minho berhenti. "Ya, sunbae." Walau ia tidak terlalu menyukai Siwon -mungkin- namun Minho masih punya tata krama untuk menjawab panggilan Siwon dengan sopan.

"Kau tau dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon pada Minho membuat pemuda bermata kodok itu mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku?" Tanpa bisa dikontrol, sebaris kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Minho.

Siwon yang berdiri didepannya terlihat menghela napas. "Biasanya ia selalu menganggumu, kan? Aku bertanya padamu karena tidak biasanya ia belum datang jam segini. Kau benar tidak tau?"

Minho hanya menggedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah." Siwon berlalu setelah mengucap terima kasih pada Minho.

"Ayo Min ke kelas. Kurang dari lima menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi."

Minho tersentak. Ia mengangguk pada Jonghyun yang -ternyata- masih berdiri disampingnya. Keduanya melangkah bersama menuju kelas. Namun tak pelak, rasa khawatir menguasai hati Minho saat ini. Belum lagi, jika ia teringat hari kemarin saat Kyuhyun tanpa malu berlutut didepannya. Ah rasanya Minho ingin memutar waktu tepat saat kejadian kemarin terjadi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengucek mata kirinya yang terasa perih. Ia sudah terlambat masuk sekolah hari ini. Berhubung hari ini adalah hari Kamis, maka ia harus masuk seperti siswa pada umumnya.

"Aisshhh... mataku perih." Keluh Kyuhyun sambil mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Ia sedang mengendarai motor saat ini dan hal ini sangat beresiko, mengingat laju kendaraan yang cukup ramai -walau tidak menyebabkan macet.

"Ck! Kenapa kepalaku jadi pusing." Keluh Kyuhyun dengan alasan berbeda. Mungkin karena terlalu lama berkutat dengan layar televisi tadi malam menyebabkan kepalanya terasa pening.

Beberapa kali Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba fokus untuk berkendara. Namun, Kyuhyun harus menajamkan matanya saat penglihatannya mulai kabur.

Dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah -berhenti.

BRAKKK

Tubuh itu terpental bersamaan dengan motor yang terguling disisi jalan.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, pertanda saatnya siswa mengistirahatkan pikiran yang dipenuhi pelajaran sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Minho melangkah menyusuri koridor menuju kantin. Ia lagi-lagi menghela napas. Selama pelajaran di kelas, ia tidak bisa fokus. Pikirannya tertuju pada satu orang.

"Kudengar Cho Kyuhyun sunbae mengalami kecelakaan pagi tadi."

 _Deg_

 _Mwo?!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini cuma twoshoot ya. Jangan ngarep yg berchapter chapter. Hehe.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Kyu, kalau aku tiba-tiba pergi, kau harus berjanji padaku."_

 _"Mwo? Kau mau pergi kemana?"_

 _"Aku juga tidak tau. Mungkin ke tempat yang jauh."_

 _"Yak! Tidak boleh begitu. Aku ikut denganmu, Chwang."_

 _"Shireo! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau harus berjanji padaku, ya?"_

 _Bocah berkulit pucat itu memajukan bibirnya -kesal. "Ne." Jawabnya ketus._

 _Changmin tersenyum tulus pada Kyuhyun. "Jaga Minho untukku."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title: Sorry, Sorry**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Choi Minho as Jung Minho**

 **Tan Hangeng as Cho Hangeng (Kyuhyun's appa)**

 **Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul (Kyuhyun's eomma)**

 **Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho (Minho's appa)**

 **Kim Jaejoong as Jung Jae Joong (Minho's eomma)**

 **Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon**

 **Lee Jonghyun as Lee Jonghyun**

 **And other**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Family, angst, friendship, brothership**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: just fanfic, don't like don't read, death chara, typos, OOC, GS for some characters, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Chapter: 2 of 2 (END)**

 **Summary:** "Dimana ia dirawat?!"/"Aku tetap ingin ikut denganmu."/"Aku lelah, eomma. Lima tahun ini terasa sia-sia bagiku. Percuma."/"Appa, eotteohke? Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana? Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun hyung pergi?"/"Aku menyesal. Sungguh menyesal. Hidupku selama enam tahun ini terasa penuh dengan penyesalan."

 **Previous Chapter**

 _Bel istirahat berbunyi, pertanda saatnya siswa mengistirahatkan pikiran yang dipenuhi pelajaran sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Minho melangkah menyusuri koridor menuju kantin. Ia lagi-lagi menghela napas. Selama pelajaran di kelas, ia tidak bisa fokus. Pikirannya tertuju pada satu orang._

 _"Kudengar Cho Kyuhyun sunbae mengalami kecelakaan pagi tadi."_

 _Deg_

 _Mwo?!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Happy reading**

.

.

.

.

"Mwo? Benarkah?"

"Kudengar dari Han saenim seperti itu."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya? Apa kau tau?"

"Molla. Aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengarnya saat masuk ke ruang guru tadi. Jadi aku tidak tau."

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

Detak jantung Minho terasa lebih cepat. Dengan gerakan cepat ia segara menghampiri dua siswa yang tengah membicarakan soal Kyuhyun.

"Katakan padaku! Kyuhyun hyung kenapa?!"

"Eh? Kyuhyun sunbae kecelakaan."

"Dimana?"

"Eh?"

"Dimana ia dirawat?!"

Dua pemuda itu tersentak dengan teriakan Minho. Bahkan beberapa siswa yang berada di koridor menoleh padanya.

"Eum-... Han saenim bilang Kyuhyun sunbae dirawat di Samsung Hosp-..."

Belum selesai orang itu berucap, namun Minho telah berlalu dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki itu terdengar menggema di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang lenggang. Tarikan napas terdengar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tatapan itu menyiratkan ketakutan mendalam.

Pemuda itu, Minho. Ia dengan tergesa mendatangi bagian resepsionis. Ia hampir berlari kala mencari dimana ruangan yang ia cari berada. Napasnya beradu dengan langkah kaki yang semakin cepat.

Jangan lupakan ia yang mengabaikan teriakan guru kedislipinan karena keluar dari sekolah di jam pelajaran tanpa ijin. Ia tidak peduli. Ia harus menemui Kyuhyun.

 _Brakk_

Air matanya mendesak keluar kala mendapati seseorang yang selalu mengacaukan harinya dengan perhatian lebih itu berbaring di ranjang pesakitan. Seseorang yang setiap hari selalu mengais maaf darinya, seseorang yang tidak lelah mengajaknya bicara, dan seseorang yang tanpa sadar telah mendapat ruang lain di sisi hatinya ditempat yang sama seperti kakaknya yang telah tiada.

"Minho-ya... Kau membolos? Seharusnya ini masih jam pelajaran, 'kan?"

Suara lembut itu menyadarkan Minho jika masih ada orang lain di dalam ruangan itu. Ia hanya mengangguk samar, membuat seseorang itu menghela napas.

"Harusnya tidak perlu seperti itu. Kau bisa menjenguknya saat sudah sadar." ucap seseorang yang tidak lain ada ibu dari Kyuhyun, Cho Heechul.

Pemuda itu tak menanggapi, hatinya mencelos saat tubuhnya tanpa sadar sudah mendekati sosok itu. Minho menunduk, melihat beberapa benda yang menempel di tubuh Kyuhyun. la kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wanita paruh baya yang mengelus surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam dengan lembut. Wajah yang masih dihiasi jejak air mata yang mengering itu menatap Kyuhyun penuh rasa sayang.

"Bibi... " panggil Minho. Wanita itu menoleh. "Apa yang terjadi?" Lanjut Minho.

Heechul tersenyum getir.

"Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan. Motor yang ia kendarai menerobos lampu lalu lintas. Kyuhyun hampir menabrak mobil yang melaju dari arah lain namun ia mengindar-... " jeda. "Ia menabrak pembatas jalan."

Minho mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kepalanya terbentur cukup keras karena helm yang ia pakai terlepas. Entah bagaimana bisa anak nakal ini tidak mengunci helm saat memakainya. Kata dokter, Kyuhyun mengalami gegar otak ringan."

Hening.

"Bibi... Boleh aku hanya berdua dengannya?"

Heechul tersenyum sekilas, ia mengecup kening putranya yang berhias perban lalu beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Bibi akan menunggu diluar." ucapnya lagi. Ia memeluk pemuda itu sekilas lalu melangkah keluar.

Minho mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu yang telah tertutup pada seseorang yang masih terpejam itu. Bulir-bulir bening kembali menetes. Ia menarik kursi yang ada lalu mendudukinya. Kemudian ia meraih tangan yang masih berbalut infus itu lalu menggenggamnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Seolah Kyuhyun akan tersakiti saat Minho menyentuh kulitnya.

"Kyuhyun hyung... Bangunlah... " suaranya tercekat. Ia kembali memandangi wajah pucat yang berhias perban dan memar-memar itu dengan sendu.

"Hyung... Kumohon... Jangan meninggalkanku seperti Changmin hyung. Aku takut... " isaknya lagi.

Minho melepas genggamannya dengan hati-hati. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangannya di pinggir ranjang.

 _Tes tes tes_

"Aku sadar. Aku tidak berhak menyalahkanmu. Aku egois selama ini. Kumohon... Bangunlah... "

"Kau tidak boleh pergi. Aku menyayangimu sama seperti aku menyayangi kakakku sendiri. Kau jangan menyusul Changmin hyung. Tidak boleh..."

"Siapa yang akan memperhatikanku seperti perhatian Changmin hyung jika bukan kau. Kau... kau-... "

Minho menggigit bibirnya kala tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. Rasa bersalah melingkupi hatinya.

Bagaimana jika ia terlambat? Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun memilih pergi bersama Changmin?

Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tidak akan bangun?

"Aku memaafkanmu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, hyung. Jadi bangunlah sekarang. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan dariku? Kau ingin aku memaafkanmu, bukan?"

Minho membiarkan airmata membasahi kedua pipinya. Hanya suara kardiograf yang menjawab setiap kalimatnya sejak tadi.

.

.

.

"Minho-ya... Pulanglah terlebih dulu." Yunho mengelus pundak sang putra. Ia menghela napas ketika Minho hanya menggeleng dengan tatapan kosong. Putra tunggal keluarga Jung itu bahkan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah sedari tadi.

Dua keluarga itu kembali bertemu di tempat yang tidak mereka duga. Yunho, Minho, dan Hangeng duduk di deretan kursi tunggu sebelah kanan. Disisi lain, Jaejoong yang tengah memeluk Heechul duduk di deretan kursi sebelah kiri.

Setengah jam yang lalu, mereka dikejutkan dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tersentak dalam tidurnya. Minho yang saat itu tengah berada di dalam ruangan langsung berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter, melupakan kegunaannya tombol darurat yang ada disamping ranjang.

Pintu yang sedari tadi tertutup itu akhirnya terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya dengan jas putih. Heechul dan Hangeng segera mengampiri dokter. Diikuiti Minho, Yunho, dan juga Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya, dokter?" Berondong Heechul pada dokter yang baru menutup pintu ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun?" Raut khawatir tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajah Hangeng.

Dokter bername tag Kim Jon itu tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Membuat kelima orang yang menatapnya semakin merasa khawatir.

"Tekanan darah Kyuhyun-ssi sempat menurun drastis. Namun kami berhasil menanganinya." Terdengar helaan napas lega, namun kalimat selanjutnya dari dokter membuat mereka menarik napas. "Kondisi Kyuhyun-ssi belum bisa dikatakan stabil karena ia belum sadar."

Airmata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Heechul. Hangeng yang dikenal sebagai pria yang pantang menangis kini ikut meneteskan airmata.

"Kami akan terus mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun-ssi selama duapuluhempat jam kedepan. Dan untuk orangtua Kyuhyun-ssi, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan. Mari ke ruangan saya."

Heechul menoleh ketika merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Ia mendapati Minho tengah menatapnya. Tatapan itu seperti tatapan memohon.

"Bibi, aku ingin ikut. Bolehkah...?"

"Minho-..." seru Jaejoong pada putranya. Wanita bermata boneka itu mendekati sang putra. "Mereka butuh privasi, kau tidak boleh ikut." Ujarnya membuat Minho melepas genggamannya pada tangan Heechul.

Minho menunduk. "Mianhe, aku mengerti." Jawabnya dengan lirih.

Heechul yang melihat Minho seperti itu lalu menatap Hangeng. Suaminya itu hanya mengangguk. Ia mengerti. Ia menepuk kepala Minho pelan.

"Bibi mengijinkanmu." Ucapnya membuat Minho mengangkat wajahnya.

"Eonni-..."

"Tidak apa, Jae." Sela Heechul pada Jaejoong.

Wanita berparas cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Minho. Minho menerima uluran tangan Heechul.

"Terima kasih, bibi, paman."

Ketiga orang itu melangkah mengikuti dokter yang telah berjalan terlebih dulu.

"Yun, apakah-..."

"Biarkan, Jae."

Jaejoong menatap sang suami yang tidak berpaling dari ketiga orang yang telah menghilang di belokan koridor rumah sakit.

"Tapi, Minho-... dia-..."

"Minho telah membuka hatinya untuk Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ia mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah lorong dengan cahaya putih yang nampak menyilaukan. Kaki telanjangnya melangkah dengan perlahan.

"Aku dimana?" Tanya nya entah pada siapa. Seingat Kyuhyun, ia masih di perjalanan menuju sekolah. Lalu ia hampir menabrak mobil. Yang terakhir Kyuhyun ingat adalah rasa sakit saat kepalanya membentur aspal.

"Apa aku sudah mati?"

Kyuhyun memandangi kedua tangannya yang nampak bersinar. Ia juga memandangi tubuhnya yang dilapisi kain putih bercahaya.

"Jadi aku benar-benar sudah mati?"

"Kau belum mati, Kyu."

Suara itu membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap. Ia menoleh. Tanpa bisa dikontrol, airmata turun melewati pipinya.

"Chwang... " lirih Kyuhyun melihat Changmin yang berdiri di ujung lorong. Teman kecilnya itu tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Aku merindukanmu, Chwang." Kyuhyun berniat menghampiri Changmin. Namun-...

"Jangan mendekat padaku, Kyu." Larang Changmin membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah.

"K-kenapa? Aku ingin memelukmu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan raut bingung. Kemudian Kyuhyun mengamati Changmin yang menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Berbaliklah."

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun membalikkan badan. Airmatanya kembali turun melihat Heechul, Hengeng, Yunho, Jaejoong, dan juga Minho yang tengah menatapnya penuh harap.

"Mereka-...?"

"Berjalanlah kearah mereka, Kyu. Mereka menunggumu." Ucap Changmin lagi. Namun, Kyuhyun teringat akan Minho yang menolaknya.

"Tapi aku ingin ikut denganmu. Minho ingin aku pergi bersamamu."

Changmin menggeleng. "Kau tidak boleh ikut denganku. Tempatmu bukan disini, Kyu."

"Aku tetap ingin ikut denganmu."

"Tidak bisa, Kyu. Kau harus menjaga Minho."

Kyuhyun bimbang. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri beberapa kali.

 _"Kyuhyun-... jangan pergi... "_

Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar tangisan itu. Ia menoleh kearah keluarganya.

"Eomma..."

Ibunya sedang menangisinya saat ini.

 _"Hyung, aku ingin kau kembali. Maafkan aku..."_

Ia juga melihat Minho yang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Kyuhyun kemudian menoleh pada Changmin. Teman kecilnya itu tengah tersenyum. Tulus. Sangat tulus. Senyum kekanakan yang sudah lima tahun tidak ia lihat.

"Pergilah... "

Kyuhyun berlari menuju keluarganya. Cahaya putih tiba-tiba menutupi penglihatannya. .

 _Apa yang terjadi padaku?_

.

.

.

Suasana koridor itu kembali mencekam. Harapan yang sempat tertata karena diagnosis dokter tadi perlahan pupus. Hanya ada tangisan yang tersisa di benak mereka.

 _"Apa yang terjadi pada anak kami, dokter?"_

 _"Kondisi Kyuhyun ternyata lebih parah dari yang saya perkirakan. Gegar otak yang Kyuhyun-ssi alami bukan lagi gegar otak ringan, namun gegar otak berat."_

Kondisi Kyuhyun kembali drop. Pemuda yang akan merayakan ulang tahun ke delapanbelas pada bulan Februari itu kembali tersentak dalam tidurnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun memuntahkan darah dalam keadaannya yang masih tertidur.

 _"Benturan keras yang dialaminya mengakibatkan pendarahan epidural."_

 _"Pendarahan epidural...?"_

 _"Pendarahan epidural adalah pendarahan yang terjadi pada daerah antara tengkorak dan selaput keras otak. Kami harus menindak lanjuti keadaan Kyuhyun-ssi dengan melakukan operasi."_

Operasi yang yang semula akan dilakukan satu jam lagi terpaksa dilakukan saat ini karena kondisi Kyuhyun yang kritis.

 _"Berapa besar kemungkinan anak saya selamat dengan melakukan operasi ini?"_

 _"Sekitar limapuluh persen."_

 _"Tolong selamatkan Kyuhyun kami, dokter. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk putra kami."_

Minho merapatkan kedua tangannya kedepan dada. Mulutnya tidak berhenti melafalkan doa sejak tadi. Ia kemudian menoleh pada kedua orangtuanya yang nampak sama sedihnya dengan dirinya. Belum lagi kedua orangtua Kyuhyun yang lebih dari sekedar sedih.

 _Tuhan, aku bukan orang yang tulus padamu. Aku bahkan jarang mengingatmu saat aku terbangun dari tidur. Tapi, tolong kabulkan doaku. Selamatkan dia. Biarkan dia hidup agar aku bisa menebus kesalahanku. Aku menyayanginya. Sungguh. Tolonglah hambaMu ini, Tuhan. Amin._

"Minho-ya..." suara serak seseorang itu membuat Minho menoleh. "Duduklah disini. Bibi dan paman ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Heechul menepuk kursi disebelah kirinya.

Minho menoleh pada ayah dan ibunya. Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk. Minho beranjak lalu duduk disamping Heechul dan Hangeng.

"Ada apa, bibi, paman?"

"Kau sudah besar, Min."

"Bibi-..."

"Kyuhyun bilang ingin punya adik. Tapi kami tidak bisa mengabulkannya sampai sekarang."

Minho bungkam.

"Setelah Changmin pergi, Kyuhyun selalu mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi. Apa kau merasa terganggu, eoh?"

Minho menunduk. Matanya terasa memanas.

"Kemarin Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang aneh pada kami." Ucap Heechul memerawang.

 _"Appa, apakah aku salah mengharapkan maaf dari Minho?"_

 _Hangeng sontak menatap putra tunggalnya itu._

 _"Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Heechul. Ia menoleh pada suaminya yang tengah menatap Kyuhyun._

 _"Aku rasa, aku telah keterlaluan. Bukankah jelas-jelas semua salahku hingga-..."_

 _"Cho Kyuhyun!"_

 _"Semua yang Minho katakan lima tahun lalu itu benar 'kan, appa? Aku yang membuat Changmin pergi. Andai saja aku bisa menggenggam tangan Changmin lima detik lebih lama, pasti Changmin masih hidup hingga saat ini. Andai saja aku mengabaikan rasa sakit ditanganku dan lebih mementingkan keselamatan Changmin, pasti Changmin akan selamat. Andai saja-..."_

 _Hangeng kehilangan kata mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Heechul yang juga menatapnya dengan mata memerah._

 _"Kyuhyun-ah..."_

 _"Itu benar 'kan appa, eomma. Aku yang membuat Changmin pergi. Aku juga yang membuat Minho membenciku. Semua salahku appa, eomma..."_

 _Kedua orang dengan status suami istri itu terkesiap melihat butiran bening mengalir dari pelupuk mata putra tunggalnya._

 _Kyuhyun mereka menangis._

 _"Uljima..." tenang Heechul kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun. Hangeng perlahan mendekat. Ia mengelus punggung Kyuhyun yang nampak bergetar._

 _"Bahkan Minho tetap tidak mau memberi maaf untukku, eomma. Aku harus bagaimana?" Keluh Kyuhyun disela tangisnya._

 _"Minho pasti memaafkanmu, Kyu. Ia hanya butuh waktu."_

 _"Sampai kapan? Sampai aku mati?"_

 _"Kyuhyun-..."_

 _"Aku lelah, eomma. Lima tahun ini terasa sia-sia bagiku. Percuma."_

 _"Kyuhyun-..."_

 _"Bagaimana jika aku pergi tanpa mendapat maaf dari Minho? Apa aku bisa pergi dengan tenang?"_

 _"Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun-ah? Kau mau pergi kemana?"_

 _"Entahlah. Yang jelas, ke tempat yang jauh dari Minho."_

 _"Kyuhyun, kau bicara apa?"_

 _"Tapi siapa yang akan menjaga Minho jika aku pergi. Eomma, appa, kalian harus menjaga Minho, ne? Aku takut dia bertambah nakal."_

 _Heechul dan Hangeng semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Keduanya memeluk Kyuhyun dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk._

 _"Eomma, appa, terima kasih telah mendengar ceritaku. Maaf, eomma sampai menangis."_

 _Kyuhyun mengusap airmata di pipi Heechul lalu tersenyum. Kesedihan yang terungkap beberapa saat lalu seolah menguap dari wajah Kyuhyun. Heechul menatap putranya sulit._

 _"Ah, aku ingin menonton televisi malam ini. Eomma dan appa tidak boleh mengangguku pokoknya!"_

 _Kyuhyun beranjak dengan langkah yang ringan. Meninggalkan kedua orang yang mematung ditempatnya._

 _"Han, apa maksud ucapan Kyuhyun?"_

Minho mematung mendengar cerita Heechul. Wanita yang ia panggil bibi itu telah bersimbah airmata.

"Katakan Minho, kau belum memaafkannya. Katakan kau belum memaafkan Kyuhyun." Heechul menggoyang bahu Minho. Wanita itu kemudian terisak.

"Kami takut Kyuhyun pergi. Kami takut Kyuhyun pergi karena merasa telah mendapat maaf darimu." Kini, Hangeng yang berucap dengan menahan tangis. Pria berparas tampan itu mendekap Heechul.

"Paman-..."

Kelu. Minho merasa lidahnya kelu.

'Tapi aku telah memaafkan Kyuhyun hyung.' Ingin rasanya Minho menghilangkan kalimat itu dari pikirannya.

"Jika kau belum memaafkannya, setidaknya Kyuhyun akan bangun. Ia akan berusaha mendapatkan maaf darimu. Setidaknya Kyuhyun-..." Heechul tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya.

Jaejoong dan Yunho menatapnya sedih. Ia lalu mendekat.

"Kenapa kalian berpikir sependek itu. Kyuhyun tidak akan pergi hanya karena masalah ini. Kyuhyun akan bangun." Meski Jaejoong mengucapkannya dengan tegas, namun hatinya berkata lain. Ia merasa sangat takut saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Minho menangis dengan keras. Bahkan pemuda berumur enambelas tahun itu menepuk dadanya keras. Yunho segera mencegah tangan Minho yang akan menyakiti tubuhnya sendiri.

"Appa, eotteohke? Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana? Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun hyung pergi?"

Raungan Minho setidaknya membuat mereka mengerti. Mereka kembali menangis. Heechul yang terisak di pelukan Hangeng. Yunho yang memeluk Jaejoong dan Minho.

Mereka mengerti.

Minho telah memaafkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda bermantel hitam itu melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak di pemakaman. Tangannya menggenggam sebuket bunga lili putih. Kakinya terhenti di salah satu nisan. Pemuda itu meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa di atas makam tersebut.

"Annyeong, hyung. Aku datang lagi. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku disini hidup dengan baik."

Ada nada getir disetiap kalimat yang terucap. Pemuda itu berjongkok, mengusap nisan milik yang orang yang ia sayangi.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Harusnya aku menuruti keinginanmu."

 _Tes_

Sebulir airmata jatuh ke tanah. Pemuda itu mengusap airmata yang mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Aku menyesal. Sungguh menyesal. Hidupku selama enam tahun ini terasa penuh dengan penyesalan."

Hening. Hanya terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir Minho.

 _Tap tap tap_

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat Minho menoleh. Seseorang itu berjalan kearah Minho dengan senyum tipis.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku tadi? Aku kira kau tidak jadi mengajakku. Dan hei! Kau masih menangis, eoh?!"

Minho mencoba tertawa meski airmatanya tetap mengalir.

"Semua ini karena kau, hyung. Aku masih merasa menyesal karena kau." Seru Minho pada Kyuhyun -seseorang itu.

Kyuhyun menarik Minho kepelukannya. Ia menepuk punggung pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Uljima..."

Minho menarik tubuhnya. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan senyum. Lalu menuntun Kyuhyun untuk menghadap nisan yang telah berhias bunga lili.

"Changmin hyung, aku membawa Kyuhyun hyung hari ini."

"Kau tidak membawaku, Min. Aku datang sendiri kesini."

"Hyung..."

"Baiklah."

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya yang siap keluar melihat Minho yang merengek padanya.

"Dia, Kyuhyun hyung baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya sebulan lalu. Dan seminggu lalu, Kyuhyun hyung baru diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Kyuhyun hyung datang secara spesial untukmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Minho.

"Annyeong, Changmin-ah. Maaf karena jarang mengunjungimu. Terakhir aku datang kapan, ya? Uhm, aku lupa." Kyuhyun tertawa renyah. Minho merangkul bahunya.

"Terima kasih, Changmin hyung. Terima kasih karena kau tidak membawa Kyuhyun hyung pergi. Setidaknya aku bisa menebus penyesalanku."

"Dan aku juga berterima kasih padamu, Chwang. Terima kasih karena kau memberi kesempatan untuk menjaga Minho lebih lama."

 _Wusshh_

Angin lembut musim semi seolah menjadi jawaban dari setiap ucapan Minho dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Ini beneran end.

Uhm, bingung kah? Kuharap enggak. Hehehe

Trus yg minta kronologi-kenapa-Changmin-bisa-gelantungan-di-jembatan, maaf gak aku kasih. Karena aku juga gak tau kenapa tuh bocah bisa gelantungan -_-

Makasih buat review dan masukkan kalian.

 **MissBabyKyu/Choding/KuroNaShiro/Cuttiekyu94/Awaelfkyu13/ladyelf11/Sparkyubum/hyunnie02/lydiasimatupang230/sparkyuhana/mayakyu/siskasparkyu0/dd/jihyunelf/erka/cc/readlight/yulielf123/rain/angelsparkyu/KuroiIlna/Anna505/UL/Nurani506/Guest/Kyujie/dwi-yomi/KyuRong22/dewidossantosleite/kyuhae/ekhasparkyu/Songkyurina/reader/auliaMRQ/okaocha/guest**

Ada yg belum disebutin? Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu dan gak bisa ngabulin semuanya.

Last, thank you very much.

.

.

.

.

 **Ps: ada yg minta sequel?**


	3. The Sequel of Sorry, Sorry

**Title: The Sequel of Sorry, Sorry**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Choi Minho as Jung Minho**

 **And other**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Family, angst, friendship, brothership**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Just fanfic, don't like don't read, death chara, typos, OOC, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran.**

 **Summary: Hanya selembar kisah yang tertulis setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry, Sorry**

 **Sequel**

Pemuda dengan surai coklat ikal itu tersenyum mengingat percakapannya dengan seseorang. Saat itu, saat mereka baru masuk ke universitas bersama, delapan tahun lalu.

 _"Hyung tak membenciku?"_

 _"Untuk apa aku membencimu?"_

 _"Sungguh?! "Hyung, kau tidak berbohong kan?"_

 _"Uhm.. Aku tidak bohong."_

 _"Tapi.. kenapa kau tidak membenciku?_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Aku terlalu jahat padamu selama ini. Kau sudah menderita sejak lama. Kalau kau memang membenciku... tidak! Aku memang pantas kau benci. Selama ini aku seolah menutup mata jika Changmin hyung pergi bukan karenamu. Aku tau jika aku salah, tapi tetap saja, aku bersikeras jika kau bersalah. Mana mungkin ada manusia macam diriku? Aku salah. Aku salah, hyung. Benci aku, hyung! Bencilah aku sebanyak yang kau mau! Benci aku... Maafkan aku.."_

 _"Minho-ya... Tuhan tidak menciptakan manusia untuk saling membenci pada sesamanya. Jika seseorang membenci kita, maka balaslah mereka dengan kebaikan, bukan dengan kebencian."_

 _"Tapi aku salah.."_

 _"Salah atau tidak, bukan kau yang menentukan. Biarkan waktu berjalan sebagai mana mestinya. Hidupmu di masa depan adalah hidupmu di hari ini. Biarkan masa lalu menjadi cerminan untuk menjalani kehidupan yang lebih baik."_

 _"H-hyung..."_

 _"Aku bukan tidak membencimu. Aku memang tidak bisa membencimu, walau sedikitpun. Aku selalu teringat bagaimana Changmin menyayangimu. Bahkan di saat terakhirnya, ia masih sempat menitipkanmu padaku."_

 _"Kyu hyung..."_

 _"Kau adik Changmin, berarti kau juga adikku. Aku begitu menyayangimu, Minho-ya.."_

 _"Kyuhyun hyung.. aku juga menyayangimu."_

 _"Sudah, jangan menangis. Kau sudah tujuhbelas tahun."_

 _"Hyung! Aku lagi-lagi menangis karena dirimu."_

 _"Hahaha! Maafkan aku... Sini, biarkan hyung memelukmu."_

Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan senyumnya lagi. Ia terus tersenyum saat berjalan dari kamar menuju ruang tamu.

"Hyung, kenapa tersenyum sendiri?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Seingatnya, ia sudah tinggal sendiri di apartemen miliknya sejak lima tahun lalu. Otomatis hanya ada ia di apartemennya -kecuali saat orangtuanya berkunjung dan...

"Min! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Serunya pada pria yang sedang -tersenyum lebar- duduk santai di sofa.

Minho hanya mengerjap. "Rahasia. Kau harus hati-hati saat memilih password apartemenmu, hyung." Ucapnya saat Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Sepertinya ia harus mengganti password apartemen miliknya -lagi. Kekanakan sekali. Minho membobol apartemennya dengan cara yang licik. Jangan katakan jika Kyuhyun tidak tau darimana Minho bisa tau. Pasti Minho memohon pada ibunya untuk diberi tau soal password apartemennya.

"Satu dua tiga empat lima enam..."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Minho sedang menggodanya saat ini dengan melafalkan enam digit password apartemennya.

Kadang, Kyuhyun tidak percaya jika Minho yang sekarang duduk disampingnya ini adalah mantan atlet basket nasional yang sekarang aktif di dunia musikal. Sedikit melenceng memang.

Tepatnya dua tahun lalu. Minho saat itu mengundurkan diri dari dunia basket karena faktor cidera pada bahunya yang tidak mungkin digunakan untuk bermain basket. Sangat disayangkan, padahal Minho masih sangat muda waktu itu. Selama tiga bulan, Minho hanya berdiam di rumah dan Kyuhyun merasa frustasi melihatnya.

Namun, pada suatu pagi, Minho datang ke apartemennya dan bilang jika ia akan membuka toko peralatan olahraga. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengiyakan saat itu.

Selama setahun, toko yang semula sederhana berkembang menjadi gerai peralatan olahraga dengan skala yang lebih besar. Dan tujuh bulan lalu, saat keluarga mereka sedang makan malam bersama, Minho tiba-tiba berkata jika dirinya sudah tergabung dalam judul musikal yang akan pentas sebulan yang akan datang.

Kaget, tentu saja. Kyuhyun pikir Minho sedang bercanda. Tapi, jawaban Minho membuat Kyuhyun dan keluarganya, termasuk orang tua Minho tutup mulut

 _"Aku bosan berurusan dengan angka dan managemen penjualan. Lagipula aku harus menyalurkan bakat terpendamku selain berolahraga."_

Kira-kira seperti itulah jawaban dari Minho. Sejak saat itu, urusan gerai milik Minho diambil alih oleh Jaejoong ahjumma dan sesekali Minho datang untuk melihat.

"Bajumu rapi sekali. Kau ada rapat dengan klien malam ini?" Tanya Minho sembari menegakkan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia tidak sadar telah melamun sejak tadi. Ia merapikan jas yang dipakainya. "Teman kerjaku menikah hari ini. Aku di undang kesana." Jawabnya disambut anggukan dari Minho. Berbeda dengan Minho yang sempat berganti profesi, Kyuhyun tetap dalam lingkar perusahaan sejak lulus kuliah.

"Mwo?! Berarti kau tidak ikut ke panti asuhan bersamaku hari ini?" Kyuhyun mengusap dadanya karena kaget. Minho mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan keras, padahal jarak duduknya hanya dua jengkal dari Minho.

"Dengan menyesal, aku berkata ya. Aku tidak bisa datang kesana hari ini." Kyuhyun melempar pandangan meminta maaf.

Minho menghela napas. Mau bagaimana lagi? "Huh, baiklah."

.

.

.

"Dan akhirnya sang putri hidup bahagia bersama pangeran untuk selamanya. Yeah! Selesai." Tepuk tangan menyudahi cerita pria bermata kodok itu. Belasan anak kecil yang duduk di depannya tersenyum dengan ceria.

Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri pria itu. "Anak-anak, ucapkan terima kasih pada Minho-ssi." Ucapnya dengan nada lembut khas seorang ibu pada anak-anak di ruangan itu.

"Terima kasih, Minho-ssi." Seru mereka membuat Minho tersenyum. "Ne, sama-sama." Balasnya.

Wanita yang berstatus sebagai kepala panti asuhan itu kemudian mengarahkan anak-anak untuk tidur, mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Saat Minho beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia mendapati seorang bocah perempuan berumur tujuh tahun yang ia ketahui bernama So Hee menghampirinya.

"Minho oppa..." Minho menyamakan tingginya dengan So Hee. Ia tersenyum pada bocah perempuan itu.

"Ne, ada apa, So Hee-ya?" Balasnya, membuat bocah kecil itu tersenyum lebar. Tangan kecil So Hee memeluk leher Minho dengan erat. Minho tersentak, namun kemudian membalas pelukan So Hee.

"Oppa sangat tampan. So Hee akan menikah dengan oppa jika sudah besar nanti."

Wanita yang baru kembali dari kamar anak-anak panti itu tersenyum saat mendapati So Hee ternyata berada di ruangan ini bersama Minho. Ia kembali ke ruangan ini memang untuk mencari So Hee yang belum masuk kamar.

"Tapi saat So Hee sudah besar nanti, oppa sudah tua." Ucap Minho lalu melepas pelukan.

So Hee merengut. "Tak apa. Oppa tetap tampan." Ucapnya membuat Minho tertawa.

"So Hee-ya, ayo ke kamar. Sudah waktunya tidur. Kau bisa mengobrol dengan Minho oppa di lain waktu."

"Uhm, eomma."

Bocah kecil itu melayangkan kecupan di pipi Minho sebelum pergi. Minho terkekeh lalu melambaikan tangannya pada So Hee. Saat siluet keduanya menghilang di lorong kamar, Minho membereskan beberapa buku cerita yang terpakai olehnya.

Setelah selesai merapikan buku dan beberapa peralatan yang ia pakai, Minho duduk di kursi yang terletak di beranda panti asuhan. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sejak pagi tadi beraktifitas lebih.

"Minho-ah..." Minho berdiri dari duduknya. Wanita kepala panti asuhan bermarga Oh itu tengah tersenyum padanya. "Kenapa kau datang sendiri hari ini?" Tanya Ahjumma Oh setelah keduanya duduk kembali di kursi.

"Kyuhyun hyung sedang menghadiri pernikahan rekan kerjanya. Ia menitipkan salam untuk ahjumma. Ah, hyung juga meminta maaf karena tidak bisa datang hari ini."

Ahjumma Oh hanya mengangguk pelan. "Tak apa. Sampaikan padanya untuk tidak sungkan. Ahjumma sangat berterima kasih karena kalian berdua mau datang rutin ke panti asuhan kami. Itu sangat membantu, Minho-ah. Padahal ahjumma tau, kalian termasuk orang yang sibuk."

Minho menggeleng perlahan. "Aniya, jangan membicarakan soal itu. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk membantu anak-anak di panti asuhan ini." Ujarnya membuat Ahjumma Oh tak bisa membantah.

Pria disampingnya ini rutin membantu anak-anak di panti asuhan ini sejak tujuh tahun lalu. Tentunya tidak sendiri. Minho selalu datang bersama Kyuhyun, pria yang selalu Minho panggil dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Namun, kadang Minho maupun Kyuhyun membawa beberapa teman ataupun rekan kerjanya. Wanita paruh baya itu bersyukur karena dua pria itu sangat membantu dalam segala hal.

"Sudah malam, aku pamit pulang, ahjumma."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki apartemennya. Ia melepas sepatu pantofelnya dengan sandal biasa. Ia memasuki kamar lalu melepas jas yang dipakainya. Setelah itu, ia masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang lebih segar. Ia mendudukkan diri di pinggiran tempat tidur. Ia mengambil ponsel lalu mengecek apakah ada pesan atau email dari rekan kerjanya. Setelah membalas beberapa pesan dan email yang masuk, ia kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas.

Kyuhyun membanting tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Tubuhnya sangat lelah dan ia butuh tidur. Namun, ia belum mematikan lampu kamar. Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat dengan gaya gravitasi paling besar baginya saat ini lalu mematikan lampu kamar.

 _Gelap_

Dan Kyuhyun menghela napas karena sebelum mematikan lampu kamar, ia lupa menyalakan lampu tidur. Sebenarnya tidak masalah, karena bukan sekali ini saja Kyuhyun lupa menyalakan lampu tidur terlebih dulu. Sebut saja itu sebagai kebiasaan Kyuhyun.

 _Ctek_

Cahaya redup menerangi kamar saat Kyuhyun berhasil menyalakan lampu tidur. Ia berniat merebah di tempat tidur lagi kala kedua maniknya tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan kalender di samping lampu kamar.

"Apakah.." Kyuhyun segera mengecek tanggal pada ponselnya lalu kembali menatap lingkaran pada kalender di tangannya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau mendengarku dari sana?" Minho memandangi selembar foto di tangannya. Potretnya bersama sang kakak dan juga Kyuhyun saat masih kecil.

"Kau bahagia kan?"

"Apa aku mengecewakanmu?"

"Kau tidak boleh sedih disana.."

"Aku menyayangimu.."

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

Bulir bening mendesak keluar dari kedua maniknya. Mengalir lewat pipi lalu jatuh ke lantai di bawah kakinya. Tidak peduli dengan dirinya yang sudah duapuluhlima tahun, ia tetap menangis saat teringat akan Changmin.

Minho mendekap foto itu di depan dada. Biarkan ia menangis walau hanya sebentar. Karena besok, ia tidak ingin menangis.

.

.

.

Tap

Langkah kaki jenjang itu terhenti diantara rerumputan yang tumbuh samar. Jejeran batu nisan yang tertata rapi menghampar dari sisi kanan ke sisi kiri. Pohon kamboja tumbuh di sela-sela nisan. Wangi bunga menyeruak di indera pencium pria duapuluhenam tahun itu.

Di ujung sana, beberapa orang tengah menabur bunga di salah satu nisan. Kakinya kembali melangkah. Semakin dekat dan akhirnya berhenti kala sampai di dekat mereka.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya samar saat mereka memandangnya.

"Kami sudah selesai. Minho, Kyuhyun, kami pergi dulu."

"Ne" itu jawaban dari Minho yang berdiri disisi paling kanan. Kyuhyun menyahut setelahnya.

"Appa dan eomma juga pergi dulu, Kyu. Jangan lupa mampir ke rumah hari ini." Itu suara Hangeng. Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ne, appa," balasnya.

Setelah pasangan suami istri itu berlalu, Kyuhyun melempar senyum samar pada Minho. Senyum di bibir Minho menjadi balasan.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan fokusnya pada batu nisan di hadapannya. Ia berjongkok, mengelus pelan nama yang tertera di sana. Lapisan tipis menghalangi penglihatan pria yang tahun depan akan diangkat sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan tempatnya bernaung.

 _Aku datang lagi_

Tangannya meraih keranjang bunga di samping tubuhnya lalu menaburkan isinya ke atas makam.

Ada jeda cukup panjang sampai Kyuhyun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Pria berambut coklat itu mengamati Minho yang masih menatap ke arah makam dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kita mulai sekarang, hyung." Minho berucap tanpa menatap wajah Kyuhyun. "Uhm, ne." Balas Kyuhyun.

Hening. Hanya terdengar tarikan napas dari kedua orang yang masih terdiam.

"Halo, Changmin hyung. Aku datang lagi. Kedatanganku ke seratus tiga belas di tahun ini. Tidak sesering tahun kemarin ya, hyung. Maaf, hyung, tahun ini aku tidak lagi duduk di kursi untuk mengurusi kertas dengan label harga lagi. Aku sekarang menjadi pemain musikal, hyung. Bayangkan, adikmu ini adalah seorang aktor. Ah, aku teringat ucapanmu dulu. Kau bilang ingin menjadi aktor jika sudah besar nanti."

"Tapi... ternyata Tuhan lebih menyayangimu..." Suara bass milik Minho semakin bergetar di setiap kalimat. Kyuhyun memjamkan matanya. Tak ada yang boleh menangis di depan makam Changmin. Bahkan Minho telah mengikrarkan hal itu sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, hyung. Aku beralih menjadi aktor karena untuk mewujudkan impianmu. Kau bahagia kan, hyung?" Tanya Minho pada makam Changmin. Walau hanya hembusan angin yang menjadi jawaban, Minho tersenyum.

"Kau harus bahagia disana. Aku dan semuanya.. selalu mendoakan hyung dari sini. Changmin hyung... aku menyayangimu..." Minho mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan suara parau.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya beberapa detik setelah Minho berhenti bicara. Ia menghirup napas dalam lalu menghembuskan perlahan. Sebuah senyum terulas di bibirnya.

"Chang, aku datang lagi. Maaf karena aku jarang menemuimu tahun ini. Pekerjaan di perusahaan sangat menyita waktu, mengingat aku akan diangkat sebagai direktur utama tahun depan. Bukankah itu hebat, Chang?"

"Ah, aku sangat kesal karena adikmu ini kembali membobol password apartemenku lagi kemarin. Sudah ke empat puluh sembilan kali, terhitung sejak terakhir aku menceritakannya padamu. Itu menyebalkan, Chang. Aku sangat ingin menendangnya.. tapi aku tak tega. Aku terlalu menyayangi Minho."

Minho menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Mati-matian ia menahan laju airmata yang hampir jatuh dari kedua maniknya. Padahal hal ini telah mereka lakukan sejak delapan tahun lalu. Tapi, entah lah. Minho masih merasa jika ia melakukannya untuk pertama kali.

"Ya! Itu bukan salahku, hyung. Kau terlalu simpel memilih password sehingga aku bisa menebaknya." Dengan suara yang parau, Minho menyela ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah tidak percayanya. "Dia bohong, Chang. Jelas sekali dia bohong. Aku tau jika Minho menanyakan soal password pada ibuku." Balasnya.

Minho terbelalak. "M-mwo? I-itu.." ucapnya tergagap.

Kyuhyun mengukir senyum melihatnya. "Lihatkan, dia ketahuan bohong." Ucapnya seolah tengah berbicara dengan Changmin.

"Jadi, selama ini kau tau, hyung? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya?"

"Kenapa...

Obrolan itu terus berlanjut. Bahkan hampir menyentuh tiga jam. Obrolan hanya antara Kyuhyun dan Minho yang menceritakan soal hidup mereka selama setahun ini kepada Changmin.

.

.

.

 _Srek srek srek_

Bunyi dedaunan yang saling bergesekan terdengar samar. Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menoleh pada Minho yang duduk disampingnya. Adiknya itu -Kyuhyun suka saat menggunakan panggilan ini- masih memejamkan mata.

"Kurasa Tuhan begitu adil." Ucap Minho tanpa membuka mata. Kyuhyun menggumam setuju dengan ucapan Minho.

"Changmin hyung memang pergi. Tapi, Kyuhyun hyung ada sebagai penggantinya."

"Pengganti ya?"

"Uhm.. pengganti. Kyuhyun hyung menempati posisi Changmin hyung yang kosong. Bukan mengambil alih, tapi hanya sebagai pengganti."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau benar. Tak ada yang bisa mengambil alih posisi Changmin. Changmin tetap pada posisinya, namun aku, aku berada sejajar di samping kakakmu. Begitukan?"

"Ya, hyung."

Jeda.

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap langit. Lautan biru cerah terhampar di langit. Cerah dan indah. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum. Ia seolah melihat Changmin tengah tersenyum padanya.

Minho yang memperhatikan Kyuhyun ikut mendongak. Ia ikut tersenyum melihat senyum imajiner di langit.

 _Srek srek_

Daun yang jatuh di tanah ikut berterbangan karena hembusan angin yang kuat.

 _Wush wush_

Kyuhyun membenarkan rambutnya yang tertiup angin.

 _Tap_

"Ayo pulang. Kau harus sudah berada di rumah jam sepuluh nanti. Dan sekarang sudah pukul sembilan lebih tigapuluhlima menit."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Minho. Tak menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun, justru Minho hanya memandanginya lekat.

 _Tangan ini yang dulu menggenggam tangan Chang hyung_

 _Tangan ini yang mati-matian menyelamatkan Chang hyung_

"Min.." panggil Kyuhyun dengan menggoyangkan tangannya pelan.

"Ya" Minho tersenyum lalu menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan. Sesekali Minho merangkul bahu Kyuhyun yang lebih pendek darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Hyung.."_

 _"Hn"_

 _"Hyung..."_

 _"Ne"_

 _"Kyu hyung..."_

 _"Wae?"_

 _"Maaf.."_

 _"Mwo? Untuk apa meminta maaf?"_

 _"Untuk semuanya.."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Aku menyayangimu.."_

 _"Aku.. aku juga sayang padamu, Minho-ya.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **October 8, 2016**

 **With Love,**

 **.**

 **Jung Je Ah**


End file.
